


This night

by everythingisconnected



Series: thorbruce [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Avengers Endgame, Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Holding Hands, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Porn with Feelings, Sappy, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 17:52:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18761413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everythingisconnected/pseuds/everythingisconnected
Summary: Sequel to my last thorbruce fic, 'all we do is think about the feelings that we hide', but can be read on its own.After Infinity War, Thor and Bruce finally confessed their feelings. Missing scene from Avengers Endgame, the night before Thor and Bruce leave to join the rest of the Avengers. They enjoy the little time they have together, Bruce comforts Thor after not seeing each other for 5 years, but will they rekindle their relationship?





	This night

**Author's Note:**

> I just hope I'm doing these two justice tbh, i just love them so damn much and marvel need to stop being cowards and make it canon. fuck it i'll do it myself
> 
> also sorry i adjusted canon slightly bc im too much of a COWARD to write hulk sex lmao

Bruce had never seen Thor like this.

To say he was in a bad way would be an understatement. 

His cabin stunk of alcohol, Bruce could hardly stand it. It reminded him of his abusive, alcoholic father, but right now Thor was struggling and needed him, so he forced himself to put up with it so he could be there for him.

The last time they’d properly spoken was back in the Avengers building when they’d had their first kiss and confessed their love for each other. Of course, because of the way their lives were, they hadn’t had the time or chance to pursue a relationship of any kind. It’d been 5 years, and they’d had no contact. Bruce may have improved himself a lot over that time, making peace with the Hulk, but he couldn’t deny that he’d missed Thor more than anything, and seeing him in this state broke his heart.

They’d finally persuaded him to help, but Bruce had promised he’d stay the night before they left back for the Avengers building in the morning. Thor needed some serious TLC right now, and he was happy to provide it for as long as he could, which wasn’t long enough for his liking. The fate of the universe was at stake. 

Rocket had passed out on the sofa after challenging Korg and Miek to a game of Fortnite. He’d been helping with coming up for new insults for noobmaster69, who still continued to bother them even after Thor’s outburst. The three of them were snoozing peacefully, controllers still on their laps. 

Thor’s room was small, there was only just about enough room for a makeshift double bed that looked as if it was crafted from the remains of a rubbish dump. Beer bottles littered the floor which made it incredibly hard to actually reach the bed. They’d still managed somehow.

Bruce had been trying his best to console Thor, big green hand running gently through his hair as Thor’s head lay on his chest. Thor was cuddled into him, doing his best to let out his emotions, which right now he had a lot of. Bruce would sit there and listen, a stark contrast to when he’d had to deal with being Tony’s therapist all those years ago and nearly fell asleep.

“Bruce, I’m sorry,” Thor clung onto him, tears glassing his eyes. “All of you… you’d be better without my help. Now I’ve become _this_.”

“Just because you’re going through a rough spot doesn’t make you less helpful,” Bruce reassured him. “You’re _Thor_. We said we’d get through it, remember? We still can, pal.”

Thor smiled for the first time. “Yes, I remember.”

“We need the whole team,” Bruce said. “And… I’ve missed you.”

Thor chuckled sadly. “I missed you too. I understand if you don’t feel the same way as you did before. I’m not deserving of your love, Bruce. It’s OK.”

“Woah, woah, stop right there,” Bruce brushed back a strand of hair from Thor’s face. “I love you no matter what. That’s not going away.”

“Really?” Thor looked up at him through tear-filled eyes. “Even though I’m- this?”

Bruce held his face in his hand. Thor looked so vulnerable and there was nothing he wanted to do more than just lie here, hold and protect him forever. Make him realise how loved he was. 

“Thor,” Bruce began. “Look at me, I’m big, I’m green, but I’m still me. I used to hate that part of me, now I’m at peace with it.”

Thor sighed, reaching for Bruce’s hand and timidly holding it in his own. Bruce smiled down at him.

“Do you still love me, Thor?”

Thor sniffed. “Of course I do.”

“Then why on Earth would you think I’d stop loving you?”

“You mentioned your father,” Thor said. “Don’t I remind you of him?”

“You remind me of someone who needs help,” Bruce said, brushing his hand through Thor’s tangled hair. “Let me give it to you.”

Finally, Bruce leaned forward, softly kissing Thor through the mass of his beard. He felt Thor smile, hold his cheek in his palm and kiss back. It was different kissing Thor as he was now, Thor was smaller than him but their kisses were still filled with just as much love. A moment later they pulled back, foreheads resting together, sharing breaths. 

“Can we have this night?” Thor whispered, as they looked into each others’ eyes. “Just you and me, Banner.”

Bruce smiled. “I’d love that.”

Thor pressed their lips together again, more forcefully this time. Bruce could feel the tears on his face, and he lifted a hand to wipe them from Thor’s cheeks, then softly caressed the back of his neck. He could feel the Hulk part of him give way, letting him be just Bruce Banner for a single night. He could do that, for Thor, for a while.

He was suddenly a lot smaller and a lot less green, but Thor hadn’t seemed to notice through their rushed kisses. They paused again, Thor letting his eyes open a little, then fully when he noticed the change.

“Bruce,” Thor placed his hand on his shoulder, running down his side slowly, then drifting up the baggy shirt he’d been wearing. “May I…?”

Bruce blushed, avoiding Thor’s gaze. “Yeah. Go ahead.”

The corner of Thor’s mouth twitched upwards as he removed the shirt from Bruce’s body, tossing it on the floor next to them. 

“You’re truly beautiful,” Thor’s hand continued to move across Bruce’s chest, exploring every inch of him. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Bruce took Thor’s hand in his, bringing it to his lips and leaving a kiss on his knuckles. “Come here, you beautiful idiot.”

Thor chuckled, shuffling closer and allowing himself to almost melt against Bruce. They lay on their sides, noses touching and hands held tightly together.

Bruce moved a hand up, taking Thor’s cheek in his palm, softly stroking with his thumb. Thor leaned into the touch, once again leaning to connect their lips.

Bruce’s hand dug into Thor’s hair, pulling him impossibly closer. After a moment more he somehow ended up on top of Thor, their chests pressed together and lips still joined, parting every few seconds in long, loving pecks.

When they next broke apart, Bruce found that his breathing had sped up quite a lot. His heart was pounding. The last time he’d been this close to someone, he’d had to stop for a fear of hulking out. He had to remind himself, the Hulk wasn’t here right now, they were on good terms, and this was _his_ moment with the man he loved.

“Bruce,” Thor exhaled, their lips mere centimetres apart. “You alright, my love?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Bruce said, out of breath. “It’s just… been a while.”

“It’s OK,” Thor softly ran his fingers across Bruce’s cheek. “We don’t have to do anything you don’t wish to do.”

“I want this,” Bruce gazed down in awe. “With you. Even if it’s just this night.”

“You’ll let me…” Thor stared back, a soft look in his eyes. “You’ll let me make love to you?”

“I think I’d like that,” Bruce kissed him again, then again, then again, nudging Thor’s hips to lift up from the bed. Bruce lowered the god’s trousers, throwing them to the floor to join his own shirt. Thor may no longer be muscular but goddammit he was still fucking gorgeous and deserving of love, and Bruce would be damned if he didn’t make that known to him.

Soon Bruce’s trousers were added to the pile, and they were both naked for the first time. Bruce pulled back, admiring the love of his life, lying in front of him. Bruce smiled, placing a kiss on Thor’s shoulder, trailing across his collarbone then down his chest.

Thor’s head lolled back, hand tangling itself in Bruce’s curls. It’d been so many years since he’d experienced this kind of happiness and his heart was so full.

“I’d be lying if I said I knew what I’m doing,” Bruce looked up, meeting Thor’s eyes. “It’s been decades since I’ve been this close with anyone.”

“Not even… Natasha?” Thor said, his attempt at not saying her name bitterly completely failing, like earlier.

Bruce shook his head, chuckling to himself. “No, Thor. Not even Nat. We didn’t get this far.”

They were face to face again, just enjoying being close to each other. 

“It’s been a while for me too,” Thor whispered, barely audible. “I’ve got you, my love.”

Bruce smiled, pressing a lingering kiss to Thor’s lips. “I trust you.”

While he hadn’t been looking, Thor had seemed to have located a bottle of some type of lube under his bed, and had covered his fingers with it.

“Look at me,” Thor said softly. Bruce instantly met his eyes with a calm smile.

“Do you want this? With me?”

“I do,” Bruce felt the tip of Thor’s finger touch his entrance. He gritted his teeth at the unfamiliar sensation, trying to force himself to relax by digging his fingers into Thor’s shoulder. Slowly, the finger pressed deeper inside him until it was fully submerged.

Bruce’s head fell to the crook of Thor’s neck as he panted heavily. “Shit, _shit_.”

“Are you alright?” Thor asked. “Bruce?”

“Yeah, I’m fine, I’m good,” Bruce breathed into Thor’s neck, feeling his dick growing painfully hard. He could also feel Thor’s beneath him, which he figured was a reasonable size.

“Can I?”

“Please,” Bruce exhaled, biting his lip to hold back a loud moan when Thor added another finger, feeling them move slightly inside him.  
“Thor, please, _please_ ,” Bruce moved his head up to face Thor, his cheeks red and lips parted. He was a desperate mess.

“I’m so lucky,” Thor whispered to himself, pulling Bruce in for a heated kiss to distract him as he pushed in a third finger. He felt Bruce moan into his mouth and every part of his body was buzzing, lightning coursing through his veins.

Bruce was breathing so frantically he had to pull away from their kiss, head falling onto Thor’s chest in a deep throated moan. He pushed back against Thor’s fingers, feeling them move deeper inside him, hitting that spot that made him go crazy, fingers digging into Thor’s love handles at the intensity.

Thor’s other hand was all over him, it was almost too much sensation for him all at once. He had to feel Thor inside him right now, or he worried he’d finish too soon.

“You can…” Bruce panted, moving forwards to place a gentle kiss to Thor’s lips. “I’m ready.”

Thor smiled, leaning down to gather some more lube, spreading it over his own cock. His face contorted at the sensation, as he’d remained untouched. He spread his legs further, letting Bruce lie between them. 

“I’m all yours, love,” Thor whispered, resting a hand over Bruce’s ass and guiding him to the tip of his dick. 

“I love you,” Bruce kissed Thor’s cheek, moving to bury his head in his shoulder as he sunk down further. A strained gasp escaped as Bruce felt himself being filled by Thor’s thick girth. His hands scrambled for Thor’s, fingers linking together as he bottomed out, moaning into Thor’s neck.

“Oh my god,” Bruce muttered, placing frantic kisses across Thor’s shoulder. “I don’t- I don’t know how long I’m gonna last.”

Thor’s head was tossed in the other direction, wheezing breaths forcing their way from his throat. He felt so good, so loved, and it was a moment he wanted to treasure while it lasted.

Slowly, Bruce began to move his hips against Thor’s, feeling his dick rub against his stomach with every thrust. The stimulation was so much, he was pretty sure he was gonna wake up the whole of New Asgard with how loud he was being. 

Thor’s fingers dug into Bruce’s back, his body arching upwards against Bruce’s. Bruce finally pressed his forehead to Thor’s, fitting their parted lips together in a messy kiss. 

When he felt Thor begin to meet his thrusts with more powerful ones, Bruce knew he definitely wouldn’t last. 

Every thrust pummeled deeper inside him, he was so completely full and Thor was hitting his prostate constantly. All Bruce could feel was Thor, inside him and against him, and it was the best feeling in the world. Their bodies pressed together, moving, trapping his dick between them. Precum was leaking from the tip, he was so incredibly hard.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Bruce muttered against Thor’s lips, forcing his eyes open to meet Thor’s.

“B-Bruce…” Thor choked out, tossing his arms out beside him. Bruce noticed from the corner of his eye, small crackles of lightning surrounded his lower arms and hands. For some reason, that turned him on even more, that he was having this much of an effect on Thor.

A few more intense thrusts and Bruce was coming, pushing himself down as far as he could, feeling Thor right against his prostate again. He moaned loudly, over and over, pleasure spreading all over his body as he spilled between them. The sight seemed to tip Thor over the edge too, and Bruce almost worried he’d set the bedsheets on fire with the intense sparks that ignited as he came, deep inside Bruce, rough moans filling his ears. 

They were both out of breath as they rolled over to their sides, lying face to face. Both had massive, tired grins on their faces, foreheads touching. Their legs were tangled together, eyes closed blissfully, arms around each other.

After a few minutes, their eyes opened, and they just lay there, gazing happily at each other.

“I’m sorry,” Thor whispered. “I kind of lost control, near the end.”

Bruce laughed. “It’s alright. It was kinda hot, actually.”

“Really?” Thor chuckled, nudging his nose against Bruce’s. “So you… enjoyed it?”

“Of course I did,” Bruce grinned. “Did I look, or sound like I didn’t?”

Thor smiled softly, feeling Bruce place a small kiss on his lips. “It was incredible. Words can’t describe what I feel for you, Bruce.”

“Whatever happens, I’m never gonna stop loving you,” Bruce replied. “We all need you. But I think I need you the most.”

“I love you more than there are stars in the Nine Realms,” Thor murmured, still smiling and looking into Bruce’s eyes. “Of course I’ll help you. I can’t promise I’ll be of much use.”

They kissed lazily for several moments, relishing in their closeness and momentary bliss. Soon, Thor had gotten sleepier. They’d stopped kissing, and Bruce had his arms wrapped around Thor’s middle, being his big spoon for the night. His face was buried into Thor’s long hair, a smile permanently etched onto his face. 

Gradually, Bruce felt the Hulk return, and moments later he was fully himself again, bigger and greener but still continuing to hold Thor tightly in his arms.

Bruce knew his love wouldn’t cure Thor’s depression or PTSD. But for now they had this one night, and if there was the smallest chance he could make Thor happy and feel loved, even for a little while, then he was going to take it.

Because Thor had done the same for him when he’d needed it most.


End file.
